greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wee Jas
| domini = Legge, Magia, Morte | domini5 = Conoscenza, Morte | arma preferita = Pugnale }} Wee Jas è la divinità Suloise della Magia, della Morte e della Vanità. Descrizione Wee Jas ha sempre l'aspetto di una donna umana molto attraente; a parte ciò, i dettagli del suo aspetto variano parecchio. Si crede che possa apparire con le sembianze di un'altra razza umanoide se lo desiderasse, e che il suo aspetto vari in base a ciò che i suoi seguaci nella zona considerano più attraente. Wee Jas normalmente indossa il suo simbolo sacro come pezzo di gioielleria. Relazioni Wee Jas è figlia di Lendor. Lei e suo fratello Norebo sono stati legati sentimentalmente. Wee Jas porta grande ostilità verso Phyton, a causa della sua area di influenza sulla bellezza. E' gelosa anche di Myhriss per la sua pretesa di dominio sull'amore e sulla bellezza. Tra gli altri dei Suel, è più vicina a Phaulkon e Bralm, e si considera alleata di Boccob, Lendor, Fortubo, e Osprem. La Stregona di Rubino è vicina a tutte le divinità legali, poiché favorisce la legge sopra ogni cosa, e potrebbe collaborare con divinità quali Heironeous o Hextor in caso sia necessario. Per questo motivo, è solitamente disprezzata dai Demoni e da altre creature caotiche, è ciò rende il suo legame sentimentale con Norebo ancora più insolito. Può evocare non morti e draghi legali per servirla. Nel pantheon Suel Wee Jas è incontrastata nel suo dominio sulla Magia e sulla Morte, e neanche divinità maggiori come Nerull e Boccob possono contrastarla. Wee Jas considera Beltar, Dalt, Phaulkon, Phyton e Vatun suoi nemici a causa del loro allineamento caotico. A volte è in contrasto con Norebo per lo stesso motivo. Adoratori Wee Jas si considera amministratrice dei morti. Sebbene sia una dea della morte relativamente benigna, non si pone alcun problema con la creazione di esseri non morti - almeno fino a quando non sono rianimati contro la loro volontà, e i loro resti sono stati procurati in modo lecito. Wee Jas è indifferente alle questioni morali; se qualcosa può essere fatto entro i confini della legge, è per lei lecito. I seguaci di Wee Jas sono chiamati Jasidin. I sacerdoti Jasidan insegnano che la magia è la chiave di tutte le cose, e sono tenuti a mostrare rispetto verso i loro predecessori e verso i defunti. Wee Jas è particolarmente popolare tra i maghi e stregoni Suel, e molti necromanti la riveriscono. In quanto dea della morte, sempre più persone si rivolgono a lei per assicurarsi un passaggio sicuro nell'aldilà. La Guardiana della Morte è anche onorata da coloro che devono far rispettare o interpretare le leggi (giudici, magistrati, conciliatori, eccetera), ed è a volte venerata come dea dell'amore. Wee Jas era venerata a Lo Reltarma sulle Isole Lendore prima della conquista elfica. Inoltre è parecchio adorata nel Chiarore. Una setta scissionista chiamata il "Culto della Signora Verde", venera come santa una sacerdotessa Jasian morta da tempo, ed opera da un sepolcro vicino a Diamond Lake. Negli ultimi venti anni c'è stato un gruppo di maghi elementalisti del fuoco a Hesuel Ilshar chiamato la "Cabala della Fiamma Eterna". l suoi membri sono tutti adoratori di Wee Jas e servono come maghi da battaglia per la chiesa o per la loro patria. Inoltre alimentano le fiamme eterne nei templi della Fratellanza Scarlatta. Chierici I sacerdoti di Wee Jas, chiamati Karuth, indossano delle lunghe vesti con cappuccio colorati alternativamente di grigio e nero. Solitamente i cappucci non sono indossati in modo da mostrare le loro teste ornate da gioielli. Sulle braccia e al collo indossano gioielli con motivi che ricordano teschi e gemme. I chierici della Guardiana della Morte sono addestrati in maniera accademica, e sono sottoposti regolarmente ad esami sempre più difficili. Il codice all'interno delle sue accademie è molto rigido, e qualsiasi infrazione viene punita con demeriti. Artefatti e Reliquie Come per altre divinità esistono degli oggetti magici particolarmente legati a Wee Jas, queste sono chiamate reliquie. *Le Lame di Rubino: di questi pugnali di cristallo rosso scuro si dice che siano stati strappati dalle gemme all'orlo delle vesti di Wee Jas stessa. Hanno il potere di intimorire i non morti. *Le Pergamene di Provenienza Incerta: Questi fasci di grezza pergamena per lungo tempo sono stati associati a Wee Jas. Contengono una raccolta di scritture legate all'ossessione della morte, e sono vergate in una calligrafia sconosciuta. Templi e Rituali I templi di Wee Jas rassomigliano alle torri dei maghi, e sono arredate con belle opere d' arte e contengono sempre una vasta biblioteca. Alcuni di essi hanno dei fuochi magici permanenti sulla loro cima. La maggior parte dei templi hanno ampie librerie di magia e di legge, e tutti i templi si sforzano di preservare i pochi frammenti che rimangono delle antiche leggi Suel. I templi di Wee Jas sono spesso coperti da ornamenti funerari e contengono il sepolcro di qualche potente incantatore. All'interno delle terre della Fratellanza Scarlatta vi è un bellissimo tempio a lei dedicato in ogni grande città. Altri importanti templi di Wee Jas si possono trovare a Hardby, Alhaster e Hesuel Ilshar. Vi è anche un grande tempio a Sasserine dato che la città fu fondata da alcuni sacerdoti di Wee Jas. Il tempio di Wee Jas di Alhaster è chiamato la "Spira Scarlatta". I rituali a Wee Jas includono l'adulazione reverente delle sue icone e l'offerta di ornamenti e di gemme. Ovviamente i funerali sono cerimonie molto importanti per i suoi seguaci. Molti dei suoi seguaci effettuano mensilmente il Rituale del Sapere Accumulato, nel quale il clero o i capi laici leggono ad alta voce i testi di antichi tomi di magia, storia antica o qualche altro sapere esoterico. I seguaci di Wee Jas onorano più di tutto i loro antenati, e infatti attribuiscono i comandamenti religiosi a questo o a quell'altro antenato. Giorni Sacri * Le Notti di Luna Crescente: In quelle notti in cui Celene o Luna sono crescenti, i Jasidin creano dei falò magici, illusioni, e offrono lode e sacrifici alla loro dea. * La Vampata della Dea: Il 4 Freddoloso, i Jasidin si riuniscono nei templi per bruciare dei pezzi di gioielleria come un sacrificio alla Dea. * La Convocazione di Rubino: Una festività soprattutto per il clero e per i capi laici. La Convocazione di Rubino si tiene ogni dieci anni e Durante questa festa, che si svolge come uno stravagante ballo, ci si scambia conoscenze, si rinforzano i legami e ci si raccontano storie. Infine , gli ospiti bevono vino da un calice con un rubino al suo interno; questa pratica è conosciuta come il Brindisi del Rubino, e viene onorata la Stregona di Rubino. Dopo il brindisi, il rubino viene gettato nel fuoco. Reame Wee Jas ha due reami nell'Acheronte, uno nello strato di Tintibulus (chiamato la Ragnatela Modellata) e uno nello strato di Ocanthus (chiamato la Cabala Macabra). Cabala Macabra è un castello di cristallo costruito in uno stile contemporaneamente fine e terrificante. Al suo interno Wee Jas mette alla prova gli incantatori portati via dai vari piani. Galleria Divinità - Simbolo Sacro di Wee Jas 2.jpg|Il simbolo di Wee Jas in Dei e Semidei. Simbolo Sacro - Wee Jas 2.png|Il simbolo sacro di Wee Jas da The Scarlet Brotherhood. Bibliografia *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Gary Gygax. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *James Jacobs, Erik Mona e James Sutter. Savage Tide Player's Guide. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Lenard Lakofka. "Gods of the Suel Pantheon." Dragon Magazine #88. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Colin McComb. On Hallowed Ground. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *E. Wesley Schneider. "Wormfood: Making an Entrance." Dragon Magazine #340. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Sean K. Reynolds "Core Beliefs: Wee Jas." Dragon Magazine #350. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *-----. The Scarlet Brotherhood. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook e Skip Williams. Manuale del Giocatore. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2000. *-----. Manuale del Giocatore: Manuale Base I v. 3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia Categoria:Pantheon Suel